In Fragments
by Mrs. Sarah Snape
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn einem die Seele nicht durch einen Zauber zerrissen wurde, sondern von Ereignissen? Angst, Verlust, Verzweiflung und Trauer beherrschen deine Welt und deine Wunden werden niemals heilen, wenn du nicht zulässt, dass dir geholfen wird.
1. Abschied

1. Kapitel

**Abschied**

Traurig blickte Hermine aus dem Fenster ihres kleinen Zimmers, ehe sie wieder betreten auf das Stück Pergament schaute, das noch völlig unbeschrieben vor ihr lag. Es wartete, denn Papier war geduldig, das war es schon immer gewesen. Doch sie war es nicht mehr.

Denn Geduld war eine Tugend.

Sie tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und setzte zu schreiben an. Aber sie konnte nicht schreiben, ihr fielen keine treffenden Worte mehr ein, nicht einmal für die paar Sätze, die nötig gewesen wären. Ihr Blick glitt über das kleine Regal, welches sie direkt im Blick hatte, wenn sie geradeaus aufschaute. Es stand schon einige Jahre in diesem Zimmer im Dachgeschoss, wie es aussah, und dennoch war es völlig leer.

Genauso leer wie Hermines Gedanken, genauso leer wie ihr Herz. Alles wirbelte ihr wie ein völlig farbloser Strudel durch den Kopf und es tauchten nur selten farbige Lichtblitze auf. Erinnerungen, die sie verdrängte, denn sie würde nie wieder glücklich sein können und glückliche Dinge aus der Vergangenheit würden ihr nur noch mehr wehtun, als die Gewissheit, dass solche Dinge einst Gegenwart waren.

Sie seufzte und stand auf. Ein letzter Blick aus dem Fenster eröffnete ihr wie immer die Aussicht auf eine freie, unbebaute Fläche zwischen den großzügigen Anwesen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Diese Fläche war ein Ort der Stille, ein Ort der Trauer, denn wann immer auch in der Nachbarschaft laute Musik dröhnte oder Menschen lachten, war es dort noch ruhig. Beinahe als besinnlich hätte Hermine den Ort beschrieben, an dem vor nun beinahe achtzehn Jahren Lily und James Potter gestorben waren im Kampf für das Leben ihres Sohnes.

Als sie den Flur betrat, glitten ihre Augen über die vielen bewegten Fotos, die ihr an der Wand entgegenzwinkerten, die ihr zulachten oder einfach nur winkten. Wunderschöne Fotos an einer gräulich anmutenden Wand, die irgendwann vor vielen Jahren einmal weiß gewesen sein musste. Nein, sie hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht neu zu streichen oder zu renovieren. Dafür hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt, viel zu viel war vorgefallen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte keiner von ihnen jemals wirklich die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie eine Zukunft hätten in der ihnen dieses Haus noch einmal ein wirkliches Zuhause hätte sein können.

Die Fotos hatte Hermine immer in stillen Augenblicken aufgehängt, wenn sie wieder irgendwo in den Tiefen der Schubladen welche gefunden hatte oder wenn mal wieder Colin Creevey einen seiner spendablen Tagen gehabt hatte.

Langsam stolzierte sie die Treppe hinab. Sie stolzierte ... und auch sonst hatte sich ihre früher ehrgeizige und dennoch freundschaftliche und offene Art völlig gewandelt, ganz so, als hätte sie sich während der ganzen Zeit um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht.

Sie strich sich die Strähne, die sich aus ihrem nahezu perfekten Haarknoten gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht und zog ihre weiße Bluse glatt. Etwas Arrogantes lag in ihren Augen, etwas Unnahbares, beinahe Kühles. Etwas, was man nicht von ihr kannte und was sie gleichzeitig für all ihre Lieben völlig fremd erscheinen ließ.

Doch sie hatte ihr Ziel klar vor Augen. Sie konnte es nicht schreiben, also musste sie die Nachricht, ihre Antwort, persönlich überbringen, ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich innerlich dagegen wehrte und wie sehr sie ganz tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte, dass ihr Herz sich noch ein letztes Mal gegen ihren Verstand und ihre inner Abneigung, die sich gegen alle Erinnerungen richtete, auflehnte.

Aber sie wollte ihre Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen und Hogwarts war ein Teil dieser Vergangenheit.

„Professor McGonagall, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss Ihr Angebot, welches ohne Zweifel gleichermaßen eine Bitte war, ablehnen", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang dabei nicht so, als täte es ihr tatsächlich Leid.

„Miss Granger – haben Sie sich das auch wirklich genau überlegt? Bedenken Sie die Möglichkeiten, die Ihnen offen stünden, ihre Erinnerungen möglicherweise in der Schulbibliothek zu verewigen. Ich bin mir sicher Sie wären eine Bereicherung für Hogwarts und gleichermaßen Lehrerin _und_ Idol für all ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen. Die Kinder haben keinen Respekt mehr und ihre Eltern haben Angst, dass wieder etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte, aber vielleicht haben Sie die Macht das zu ändern. Immerhin ..."

„Ich kann nicht länger in Hogwarts leben, denn mein Platz hier ist weggewischt, genauso wie vieles andere einfach weggewischt wurde", unterbrach Hermine ihre ehemalige Professorin, die beinahe ein wenig erschrocken war ob dieser Respektlosigkeit. „Es ist lange her, dass ich einmal sagte, ich könne es nicht ertragen, wenn Hogwarts schließen würde. Diese Zeit ist nun vorbei."

Professor McGonagalls strenger Blick veränderte sich ein wenig, ihre Gesichtszüge hinter ihrer eckigen Brille wurden weicher.

„Hermine, Sie genießen meine vollste Unterstützung und haben mein Verständnis. In allem was Sie tun, ich hoffe, dass Ihnen das bewusst ist."

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall."

„Sie genießen nicht nur meine Unterstützung, sondern auch die aller anderen Ordensmitglieder, einige machen sich große Sorgen um Sie, das sollten Sie vielleicht wissen", fügte Professor McGonagall nicht ganz ohne vorwurfsvollem Unterton hinzu.

Das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro zwinkerte ihr glucksend zu, ganz so, als könne er sie nicht ernst nehmen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von solchen Dingen halten sollte. Erinnerungen, die lebten ... das fehlte ihr noch. Gerade, als sie aufstand und sich grußlos zu gehen umwandte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein."

Ein hochgewachsener, hager wirkender Mann trat ein. Seine Haut war blass, beinahe ein wenig fahl, er wirkte seltsam leblos und leer und sein von einem Rahmen aus schwarzen Haaren eingefasstes Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Hermine war im Moment seines Erscheinens nicht fähig ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten ihr kalt entgegen.

Es war beinahe ein Automatismus, als ihre Hand eine nicht vorhandene Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht streichen wollte.

Es vergingen bloß Sekunden der Stille, doch ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie stand nun dem Mann gegenüber, dem sie nichts und gleichzeitig alles verdankte. Der Mann von dem sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn anschreien oder ob sie sich bedanken sollte.

Eiligen Schrittes stürmte sie an ihm vorbei und knallte die Tür laut hinter sich zu, als sie ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung das Büro der amtierenden Schulleiterin verlassen hatte.

Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals, als sie auf der Wendeltreppe stand. Severus Snape, der sie und einige andere Ordensmitglieder vom Schlachtfeld geholt hatte, war nur eine Tür von ihr entfernt und sie brachte es nicht über sich mit ihm zu sprechen, brachte es nicht über sich länger als einige Sekunden mit ihm den Raum zu teilen. Nicht heute, nicht an dem Tag an dem das Gefühl, dass ihr innerer Hass stärker war, als jede Liebe, die sie jemals empfunden hatte.

Zwei leise Stimmen drangen zu ihr durch.

Sie wollte nicht lauschen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie war wie versteinert.

„Professor McGonagall, es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie mir weiterhin versuchen Vorschriften zu machen, denn Sie sind weder mein Vormund, noch sind Sie weiterhin meine Vorgesetzte, denn ich quittiere meinen Dienst an dieser Schule entgültig.

Es war von Beginn an sinnlos, dass ich mich eingesetzt habe für Dinge, die mir niemals als sinnvoll erschienen. Ohne Dumbledore ist diese Schule wertlos, ohne sein Beisein kann ich mich nicht weiter mit diesen kleinen aufmüpfigen Wesen abgeben. Das hätte Ihnen von Beginn an einleuchten müssen, wenn Sie auch nur halb so weise wären wie Dumbledore es war", die Männerstimme hörte sich an wie schwarze, flüssige Seide. Vorwurfsvoll und triumphierend.

„Professor Snape, zügeln Sie sich! Ihre Meinung gegenüber den Schülern Hogwarts war noch nie ein Geheimnis an dieser Schule, die den Schülern gleichermaßen ein zuhause und eine Zuflucht sein sollte."

„Die Schüler waren mir von Anfang an egal und sie sind es noch. Leben Sie wohl, Professor McGonagall."

Hermine hörte Schritte, die auf die Tür zusteuerten und war sich bewusst, dass sie von Snape entdeckt wurde und eilte die Wendeltreppe hinab. Als sie wieder auf dem Steinfußboden stand, blieb sie stehen.

Ein kühler Lufthauch strich über ihre Hand, als Snape an ihr vorbeirauschte ohne sie auch nur im Mindesten zu beachten. Sie war seiner Blicke nicht würdig.

Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber als sie ihn nur noch von Weitem auf dem Gang sah und sein rauschender Umhang beinahe aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, perlten ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie spürte das erste Mal seit langem wieder etwas Warmes. Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wieder, die Taubheit war für einen Moment verschwunden, doch sie kehrte zurück, als sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme hinter sich wahrnahm, die sie freundlich fragte, was sie noch hier suche.

Nichts, war die Antwort, jedoch nicht die Wahrheit.

Obwohl es draußen noch hell war, tauchten die Kerzen den mit schweren Vorhängen abgedunkelten Raum nur in einen schwachen Schein, der es kaum verdiente als Licht bezeichnet zu werden.

Es war still, hier wohnte niemand. Niemand, den man noch als lebendig bezeichnen könnte, niemanden, der noch Leben in diese Stille bringen konnte.

Severus Snape saß da, auf einem alten, zerschlissenen Sessel, inmitten eines Raumes, dessen Wände mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt waren und rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Kerze gerichtet, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, doch eine einzige kleine Flamme konnte nichts gegen Kälte und Leere ausrichten. Weder gegen die in Snapes Wohnung, noch gegen die in seinem Inneren, die sich vor langer Zeit quälend ausgebreitet und sich seitdem gehalten hatte.

Sein Atem war flach, er dachte darüber nach, was heute geschehen war, warum Hermine Granger, ein Schlammblut, eine Muggelgeborene mit einem normalerweise schrecklichen Hang zur Neugier und zur Besserwisserei, ihn angeschaut hatte wie einen Geist. Denn auch, wenn ihn das emotional genauso wenig interessierte wie ihn die Schüler von Hogwarts jemals interessiert hatten, es wunderte ihn, denn er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Er hatte sie gerettet, man sah ihn beinahe als Helden der letzten Schlacht an, immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der Dumbledores Plan hatte aufgehen lassen und schließlich noch Verwundete vom Schlachtfeld hatte holen müssen. Ein kleiner Teil des Plans, sozusagen die Bitte, die Dumbledore nachgestellt hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte dieser Plan auch ohne ihn, ohne Severus Snape, bestens funktioniert.

Es war schließlich ein Plan des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Ein Zauberer wohl größer noch als die Gründer von Hogwarts, größer als Voldemort und Grindelwald. Wie lange war es nun her, dass er sein Leben für das Gute gegeben hatte? Es waren inzwischen wohl mehr als zwei Jahre. Zwei weitere Jahre in denen Snape sein Leben hatte weiter vorbeiziehen sehen und das ebenso sinnlos wie alles zuvor. Dumbledore, der immer versucht hatte jedem den Sinn klar zu machen, jedem ein bisschen von dem zu geben, wie er das Leben verstand, doch Severus hatte es niemals verstehen können.

Für ihn hatte das alles rein gar nichts geändert, er hatte beigetragen zum Sturz Voldemorts und seine Schuld beglichen, doch mehr war es nicht für ihn und auch für niemanden sonst.

Er kniff seine kalten, schwarzen Augen zusammen.

Ein Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und die Kerze auf seinem Tisch war verloschen, ohne, dass der Docht noch nachglühte.

Lebendiges Feuer hinterließ für ihn kein helles Glühen mehr, sondern nur Schwärze und Dunkelheit. Die Wärme hielt niemals an, denn nach dem Feuer kam die Kälte. Dessen war er sich ganz sicher, auch, wenn er dieses Feuer niemals selbst gespürt hatte.


	2. Am Ende

2. Kapitel

**Am Ende ...**

Die Zukunft ist ein weites Feld, welches man nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen sollte, doch Hermine wusste, dass dieser Begriff schneller zerbrechen konnte, als man es sich vorstellte. Für sie gab es nur noch die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit zählte nicht mehr, denn der zweite Krieg war vorbei. Endlich vorbei, nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit der Ungewissheit.

Und sie gehörte zu den Gewinnern. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht als ein Gewinner, denn sie hasste alles, was die Vergangenheit und der Triumph über Voldemort für sie bedeutete: Angst, Verzweiflung, Verlust und Trauer.

Doch sie hatte Gewissheit. Gewissheit, dass sie die Menschen, die ihr weitaus wichtiger geworden waren als ihr eigenes Leben, niemals wieder sehen würde. Niemals. Denn beide würden niemals mehr in der Lage sein ihr vor die Augen zu treten. Sie waren tot, gestorben, damit die gute Seite die Gewinnerseite sein konnte. Hermine lachte innerlich höhnisch über diesen Ausdruck. Die _Gewinnerseite_. Sie hatten nicht gewonnen, denn bei einem Krieg gab es am Ende doch nur Verlierer.

Das hatte sie zwar schon oft von angesehenen Menschen gehört, es war ihr aber erst jetzt schmerzlich bewusst geworden, da sie ihre einzige große Liebe verloren hatte. Ron Weasley, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte, der für sie der einzige Mensch war, den sie jemals als Mann wirklich geliebt hatte. Aber er war weg.

Nicht nur ihn, ihre Liebe, ihr Herz, ihr Ein und Alles, sondern auch ihren Bruder hatte sie verlieren müssen. Harry. Harry Potter, den Auserwählten. Den _Einen_.

Aber sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

Eilig stand sie auf, lief die Treppen hinauf, holte eine große Tüte und nahm alle Bilder von der Wand, die sie noch an die Vergangenheit erinnerten. Die Wunde, die in ihrem Inneren aufgerissen wurde, würde niemals mehr heilen, wenn sie sich die Bilder aus glücklichen Zeiten immer wieder würde angucken müssen. Doch, sie machte sich nichts vor, auch wenn sie die Bilder wegwerfen konnte oder wenigstens an einem Ort verwahren an den sie normalerweise nicht ging, würde ihre Wunde für immer schmerzen.

Ein flüchtiger Blick in Rons Gesicht und auf die feuerroten Haare, ein kurzer Moment mit Harrys vertrauensvoll wirkendem Blick aus seinen grünen Augen und sie hatte alles weggewischt, was ihr jemals wichtig gewesen war. Und sie würde weiter die Vergangenheit unter den Teppich kehren wollen, sie würde weiter jede Rührung und jedes Leben, welches ihr von damals geblieben war, verschwinden lassen.

Und sie wusste noch nicht, dass der Schmerz, den sie sich selbst versuchen würde zu nehmen, auf andere Menschen übergehen würde. Menschen, die sie einmal ihre Freunde genannt hatte.

Hermine spürte keine Tränen mehr, sie wünschte sich nur noch nichts mehr zu empfinden, wünschte sich, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilen konnte.

Doch sie war sich sicher, dass das nur ein Sprichwort war, das in ihren Gedanken bereits zu Schall und Rauch geworden war. Und ihre Freunde konnten das ebenfalls nicht mehr. Die Menschen, die sie früher immer für sehr wichtig genommen hatte, waren weiter von ihr entfernt, als die Menschen, denen sie auf der Straße begegnete. Sie wollte nicht mehr, dass sich jemand in ihr Leben einmischt, sie wollte nicht, dass sich jemand wieder an ihre Seite drängte, um sie irgendwann wieder zu verlassen.

Nein, sie konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, Freundschaft und Liebe konnten im Leben nicht wichtig sein, wenn es so einfach zerbrechen konnte. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie jemals wieder einen ihr nahestehenden Menschen verlieren würde. Tatsächlich eingestehen konnte sie sich das jedoch nicht. Einsamkeit war nicht das, was sie wollte, doch ihre Angst war das, was sie in diese Einsamkeit führte.

Hermines Gesicht war kühl, ihr braunen Augen glitten durch die Winkelgasse.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Schaufenster, die teilweise noch zerbrochen waren, wahrscheinlich von den Angriffen der Todesser, die nicht mit Zerstörungswut gespart hatten, die nichts und niemanden verschont hatten, der ihnen in den Weg gekommen war. Denn Voldemort war derjenige gewesen, der sie geschickt hatte und Voldemort hatte keine Nachgiebigkeit oder Milde geduldet.

Hermine setzte sich an einen Tisch von _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_, den ein Cousin des ehemaligen Inhabers wieder hatte aufleben lassen, in Erinnerung an den guten Florean, der sein Leben hatte lassen müssen, als die Todesser wichtige Informationen von ihm hatten bekommen wollen, die er ihnen wohl bis zuletzt standhaft verweigert hatte.

Auch er war nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung.

Artemis Fortescue, der neue Besitzer des Eissalons spendierte Hermine einen großen Eisbecher und lächelte ihr zu mit der Bemerkung, sie solle doch mal wieder lächeln, die Sonne schiene schließlich.

Ihr Blick glitt nach oben und er hatte tatsächlich Recht. Sie konnte den blauen Himmel erkennen und die strahlende Sonne erhellte die Straßen der Winkelgasse.

Erst jetzt wurden ihr die Leute, die teils fröhlich, teils eilig und immer noch etwas argwöhnisch jeden beäugend, den sie nicht kannten, die Straßen entlanggingen. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre ein solcher Anblick höchstens ein Traum gewesen. Wenn sich überhaupt irgendjemand getraut hätte, noch Träume zu haben.

Ihre Augen blieben an einem großen Fahndungsplakat hängen, das an einer Hausmauer befestigt war. Die Frau auf diesem Plakat war ihr inzwischen mehr als bekannt, denn es war niemand anderes, als Bellatrix Black, eine Todesserin, die zur Zeit Voldemorts mehr als gefürchtet war. Und die noch immer ihr Unwesen trieb, denn sie lebte und sie hatte nicht gefasst werden können. Genau wie Lucius Malfoy und einige andere Todesser, die sich noch immer auf freiem Fuß und im Schatten, dem sogenannten magischen Untergrund, durch die Zauberwelt bewegten.

Der Eisbecher vor ihr schmolz in der Wärme, aber sie hatte ohnehin keinen großen Appetit auf etwas Süßes.

Ihr Interesse geweckt hatte vielmehr der kleine, untersetzte Mann am Nachbartisch oder besser gesagt der _Tagesprophet_, der unberührt und scheinbar bereits ausgelesen auf seinem Tisch lag. Sie hatte sich den Tagepropheten zwar manchmal zukommen lassen, aber etwas Interessantes hatte sie nie darin gelesen. Es wurde seit neustem viel lieber auf heile Welt gemacht. Doch am heutigen Tage konnte sie deutlich die Kopie eines Fahndungsplakates auf dem Titel sehen, das keinem anderen Bild mehr Platz ließ.

Hermine stand auf und tippte dem Gast sehr bedächtig auf die Schulter. Er fuhr dennoch erschrocken herum.

„Mr Fudge?"

Schon seit Jahren hatte sie den vorletzten Zaubereiminister nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, weder in ihrer Nähe noch im _Tagespropheten_ war er aufgetaucht.

„Ganz genau der. Miss Granger, wie schön mal wieder ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Hermine sah sich auf dem Tisch um und entdeckte schlussendlich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm den limonengrünen Bowler nach dem sie Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Sie könnten mir Ihren _Tagespropheten_ überlassen, wenn Sie ausgelesen haben."

„Ja ... aber natürlich – natürlich, nehmen Sie nur, ich brauche ihn nicht mehr."

„Vielen Dank."

Aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte Hermine kein weiteres Bedürfnis mit dem ehemaligen Minister zu sprechen und so setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Tisch und las den, ihrer Meinung nach enttäuschend kurzen Artikel zur Titelschlagzeile.

Wahrscheinlich war sie durch die ewige Buchlektüre, die sie schon immer betrieben hatte und bis zum heutigen Tage nicht aufgegeben hatte, einfach andere Ausmaße gewöhnt.

_**Sie sind noch immer unter uns! **_

_Verbindet die verbliebenen Todesser ein geheimer Bund?_

_Schon lange gibt es keinen Grund mehr zur Besorgnis. Denn er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wurde besiegt und damit vermeintlich auch seine Anhänger, die sich selber Die Todesser nennen. Es wurde still um verbliebene Anhänger, da viele glaubten, inzwischen befände sich sein gesamtes Gefolge sicher verwahrt in Askaban, dem Zaubereigefängnis dessen Standort nur den wenigsten bekannt ist, nachdem dieser – wie uns aus verlässlicher Quelle zugetragen wurde – bereits während des sogenannten zweiten Krieges verändert wurde._

_Dass dem nicht so ist, das weiß die gesamte Zaubererschaft schon seit langem._

_Wie der Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt, der seit drei Monaten im Amt ist, erklärt, sei die Gefahr, die von den verbliebenen Todessern ausgeht keine Basis für eine tatsächliche Gefahr für die Gesellschaft. Man solle als Einzelperson jedoch gewappnet sein, vor allem, wenn man sich während des zweiten Krieges öffentlich zu der Seite des Ministeriums oder des Orden des Phönix bekannt hat, so der Zaubereiminister in einer öffentlichen Pressekonferenz._

_Auf die Frage wie lange es noch andauern würde die verbliebene Gefahr zu bannen, konnte Shacklebolt keine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben._

„_Die zuständigen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und die Auroren tun alles, was in ihrer und unserer Macht steht. ‚Wir können schließlich nicht zaubern', ist ein Sprichwort unter Muggeln. Wir können das natürlich, aber man sollte nicht vergessen, dass unsere Gegner das ebenso können und das sicherlich in einer Form mit der wir, Merlin sei Dank, nicht vertraut sind." _

_Die Wahrheit zu sagen fiel allen Ministern vor Shacklebolt schwer, doch dieser junge Mann, der voller Elan und Energie zu sein scheint, hält nicht mit der offensichtlichen Wahrheit hinterm Berg. _

_Wie lange wird es noch dauern? Wie lange müssen wir noch in Angst leben?_

„_Für weitgehend unbeteiligte Personen gibt es keinen Grund sich mit Bannen aller Art auszustatten. Dem Rest sollte klar sein, dass man immer unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums und seiner Mitarbeiter steht, ganz egal mit welchen Anliegen." _

_Beruhigende Worte von einem Mann, der im zweiten Krieg kämpfte und sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Der Orden des Phönix lebt im Ministerium weiter. Vielen Dank Minister Shacklebolt für das aufschlussreiche Interview. _

Kingsley war Zaubereiminister. Harry Potter war tot. Ron Weasley war tot. Voldemort war gestürzt. Es liefen noch immer Todesser frei herum. Severus Snape war kein Todesser und hatte der guten Seite zum Sieg verholfen.

Dinge, die Hermine sich noch vor einiger Zeit nicht mal ansatzweise hätte vorstellen können und auch heute bei genauerer Betrachtung kaum glauben konnte, waren nun Realität geworden.

Am Ende war eben alles anders gekommen, als erwartet.


	3. Entfremdung

3. Kapitel

**Entfremdung**

Hermine las die Eule, die Ginny ihr geschickt hatte zunächst nicht, sondern legte sie unachtsam auf den Küchentisch, bevor sie im _Tagespropheten_ nach den Stellenanzeigen suchte. Wenn es so etwas in jedem handelsüblichen nichtmagischen Schmierblatt gab, musste es das bei den Zauberern und Hexen Londons schon lange geben. Eilig blätterte sie die Zeitung durch, überging alles, was sie nicht interessierte und landete schließlich doch beim gewünschten Ziel.

Gerade, als sie begann zu lesen und die Anzeige für eine Anstellung als Kellnerin für die _Drei Besen _wegstrich, klingelte es an ihrer Tür. Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, legte die Stellenanzeigen dann jedoch aus der Hand und eilte zur Tür, bereuend, dass sie den Kamin noch nicht wieder ans Flohnetzwerk hatte anschließen lassen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine!", sagte eine zierlich wirkende, rothaarige Hexe mit furchtbar vielen Sommersprossen. „Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht Frühstücken, ich hab auch was mitgebracht."

„Hi Ginny", antwortete Hermine nicht ganz so freundlich und bat sie dennoch herein.

Mit einigen Zauberstabbewegungen deckte Hermine den Tisch mit dem Allernötigsten und wenig Fantasie. Die Teller und Tassen und Untertassen schwebten herbei und landeten mit leisem Klirren auf dem unbedeckten Küchentisch.

Die beiden Hexen saßen einen Moment lang schweigend da, ehe Hermine Ginny Kaffee anbot, den sie bereits gekocht hatte, ehe ihre junge Besucherin eingetroffen war.

„Das ist ja wirklich eine Überraschung, dass du mich besuchen kommst", sagte Hermine und versuchte dabei möglichst fröhlich zu klingen, was ihr allerdings misslang, denn Ginny quittierte scheinbar ihren aufgesetzten Ton mit dem Hochziehen ihrer Augenbrauen.

„Hast du denn meinen Brief nicht gelesen? Ich hab dir doch extra Pig vorbeigeschickt."

„Deinen Brief? Den habe ich wohl nicht bekommen", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden und strich sich mit der einen Hand ihre braunen krausen Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie mit der anderen unauffällig versuchte den Brief, der noch immer ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch lag, unter den _Propheten_ zu schieben.

Dass dieses Manöver von Ginny nicht unentdeckt blieb, sollte keine Überraschung sein, denn kaum hatte diese Hermines kleinen Täuschungsversuch entdeckt, schnappte sie sich den Brief.

„Du hast ihn ja nicht mal gelesen", sagte sie ein wenig verstimmt und wedelte mit dem geschlossenen Umschlag vor Hermines Nase herum.

„Dann muss ich ihn wohl übersehen haben. Noch Kaffee?"

„Übersehen? Klar! Wahrscheinlich hattest du von Anfang nicht vor ihn zu lesen. Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan, dass du mich komplett ignorierst?"

„Gar nichts, Ginny. Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit leider ziemlich viel um die Ohren, du weißt ja, dass McGonagall mal sagte, ich könne die Abschlussprüfung und UTZ von zuhause aus machen aufgrund besonderer Leistungen. Und das hab ich dann auch getan in den letzten vier Monaten."

„Das ist kein Grund meinen Brief nicht zu lesen, oder Hermine?"

„Wenn du mir genau zugehört hättest, wüsstest du auch, dass ich das nicht behauptet habe."

Ginny schaute sie inzwischen böse an.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du nicht die einzige bist, die noch an Harry und Ron denken muss?"

Jegliche übriggebliebene Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht, ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

„Was willst du von mir? Mich zur Rede stellen oder mir erzählen wie sehr ich mich doch verändert habe? Weißt du, jeder hat sich verändert und ich möglicherweise besonders. Das gibt aber nicht jedem gleichzeitig das Recht sich in mein Leben einzumischen", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Wieso willst du eigentlich nie über Ron sprechen? Oder wenigstens über Harry? Wir alle vermissen die beiden doch und du ganz besonders."

„Das kannst du nicht beurteilen. Meines Wissens habe ich dich auch nicht um Rat gebeten", Hermine war inzwischen aufgestanden. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann geh jetzt bitte, ich habe, offensichtlich ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, noch etwas zu tun!"

„Hermine! Du bist nicht mal zwanzig Jahre alt, du solltest wirklich ..."

„Ginny, geh! Ich möchte dich hier nie wieder sehen, hast du gehört?"

„Aber Hermine, ich ..."

„Du hast schon recht verstanden. Dir ist hoffentlich nicht entfallen wo sich die Tür befindet."

Die rothaarige Hexe schaute Hermine noch einige Sekunden lang mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen an ehe sie wortlos verschwand.

_Endlich_, versuchte Hermine sich einzureden. Ginny würde sie niemals verstehen, denn sie hatte nicht das erleben müssen, was Hermine erlebt hatte. Das Vorstellungsvermögen der rothaarigen Hexe mochte nicht allzu schlecht sein, doch dafür reichte es nun beim besten Willen nicht aus.

Hermine zerriss den ungelesenen Brief, räumte eilig den Tisch ab und warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Tagespropheten.

_Das St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen sucht neue Hoffnungen für die nächste Generation Heiler. Ihr magischer Abschluss ist überdurchschnittlich gut? Sie helfen gerne Menschen und interessieren sich für Heilkunde? Senden Sie uns Ihre Bewerbung per Eule. Am besten noch heute. Wir freuen uns auf Sie!_

Die Anzeige fand Hermine zwar nicht sonderlich gelungen, doch sie sah sich durchaus in der Lage und Position, eine Heilerin zu werden. Und selbst, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass dieser Beruf nichts für sie war, so würde sie vielleicht dennoch einigen Menschen helfen können. Sie hatte zwar schon mal recht erfolglos versucht, jemandem zu helfen, wenn es damals auch nur Hauselfen waren, aber dieser Beruf würde ihr natürlich ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnen.

Den _Bund für Elfenrechte_ hatte Hermine derweil vor mehr als zwei Jahren aufgegeben. Genau wie sie es mit Ginny gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte eigentlich alles aufgegeben, was auch der Grund war, warum sie jetzt wirklich dringend eine Stelle suchte, denn sie würde wahnsinnig werden, hätte sie noch länger nichts Sinnvolles zu tun.

Seltsamerweise kam ihr der Gedanken, welchen Weg Severus Snape nun einschlagen würde, da auch er Hogwarts für immer verlassen hatte.

Kaum zwei Tage nachdem sie eine höchst korrekte und vor allem ausführliche Bewerbung abgeschickt hatte, erhielt sie ein Schreiben mit einer Einladung zu einem kurzen Gespräch, um alle Formalitäten zu klären. Dass sie nicht abgelehnt werden würde, das war ihr schon klar gewesen, ehe sie überhaupt begonnen hatte, die Bewerbung zu schreiben. Immerhin war sie nicht mehr ganz unbekannt in der Zauberwelt.

Das Treffen würde bereits am nächsten Tag stattfinden, natürlich nur, wenn es ihr zeitliche passte und sie nicht in Zeitnot brächte.

Als ob sie etwas Besseres zu tun hätte, dachte sie sarkastisch und grübelte in sich hinein, bereits darüber nachdenkend wie sie sich bei dem Treffen so gut präsentieren konnte, dass sie alle anderen Anwärter, sollten sich noch mehr beworben haben, was sie beinahe bezweifelte, geradewegs abschmettern konnte.

Der Tag verlief ohne große Vorkommnisse, es meldete sich niemand bei ihr und auch Ginny schien nicht noch einmal zu versuchen sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise in ihr Leben einzumischen. Das hatte sie und hatten auch viele andere aus dem Orden in den letzten Monaten oft genug versucht und inzwischen war Hermine es wirklich Leid sich anhören zu müssen wie sehr sie sich doch verändert hätte.

Ein wenig genervt, allein vom Gedanken, durchwühlte sie ihren Kleiderschrank und stieß dabei auf einige Kleidungsstücke an die sie im Traum nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Ein blaues Kleid, welches sie einmal gekauft hatte, um sich auch unter Muggeln noch sehen zu lassen, wenn es beispielsweise Familienfeiern gab. Obgleich sie sich natürlich auch dort rar gemacht hatte und, sollte sie zur Überraschung aller doch noch auftauchen, mit einigen höflichen Worten meistens schnell wieder verschwand.

Ihre ehemalige Schuluniform nahm sie komplett raus und warf sie auf den Boden. Sie würde die Kleidungsstücke wegwerfen oder in eine dieser Kleidersammlungen für Bedürftige abgeben. Was sollte sie noch mit dem Plunder?

Und dann fand sie endlich, was sie gesucht hatte. Eine sehr magische Variante eines cremefarbenen Blazers und eines dazu passenden Rocks. Der Umhang, der ebenfalls dazugehörte, selbstverständlich in derselben Farbe, war sehr kurz gehalten und ging ihr gerade mal bis knapp unter die Taille. Dazu hochhackige Schuhe und eine modische junge Dame mit einem wortwörtlich betörenden Parfum – welches sie selber mit kaum abstreitbaren Absichten zusammengestellt hatte – würde morgen das St.-Mungo betreten und als Teil desselben wieder hinausgehen.

Hermine durchwachte beinahe die ganze Nacht und schrieb noch einen etwas förmlich anmutenden Brief mit relativ persönlichem Inhalt an Kingsley Shacklebolt zu dem sie seit dem Krieg ein gutes Verhältnis pflegte und immer in Kontakt stand.

Natürlich war sie morgens müde und unausgeschlafen, wie fast jeden Morgen, doch das konnte sie nicht einmal dadurch verhindern, dass sie abends ins Bett ging. Zu aufgewühlt war sie noch immer innerlich, zu unruhig war ihr Schlaf und zu oft wachte sie mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie nur noch mit Schlaftränken einige Stunden Ruhe gefunden hatte und das wollte sie nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, denn sie wusste, dass so etwas böse Folgen haben konnte.

Eilig zog sie die Vorhänge auf und die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die London wach küssten, fluteten ihre Wohnung. Diese Momente waren die in denen sie sich manchmal selbst wieder fand, in denen sie Erinnerungen zulassen konnte, doch sie waren schnell vorbei und Hermine fiel nur noch schneller in ihren Alltag zurück.

Snape. Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape. Sir. Professor.

Hermine versuchte so zu tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht einmal bemerkt. Doch natürlich hatte sie ihn entdeckt, kaum dass sie ihren Weg durch die Schwingtüren gefunden hatte. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, als er schnellen Schrittes den Korridor entlang kam. Eine junge Heilerin mit einem limonengrünen Umhang sprang ihm ein wenig verängstigt dreinschauend aus dem Weg.

Hermine jedoch, die ihm versehentlich direkt im Weg stand, blieb unbeirrt stehen.

„Miss Granger. Wenn Sie nur halb so oft Sinnvolles täten wie sie im Weg stehen, dann würde Ihnen sicherlich ein Denkmal gesetzt."

„Ich weiß Ihre Aufmerksamkeit sehr zu schätzen, Mr Snape", entgegnete Hermine kühl.

Natürlich hatte er sie vom Schlachtfeld geholt, aber sie war nicht die einzige gewesen und sie hatte sich bereits bei ihm bedankt. Die Zeit der großen Gesten war wieder vorbei, die Vergangenheit holte sie zumindest manchmal eben doch wieder ein, gerade, was alte Feindschaften und Abneigungen anging, das musste Hermine sich eingestehen.

Schweigend und über alle Maßen arrogant gingen die beiden ehemaligen Verbündeten aneinander vorbei ohne sich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.


	4. Im Spiegel

4. Kapitel

**Im Spiegel**

Hermines Zusammentreffen mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke war keineswegs ein bereichender Augenblick für ihr Leben gewesen, sondern eher im Gegenteil. Sie hasste ihn und er hasste sie und so schnell würde sich daran ihrer Meinung nach auch nichts ändern. Allerdings fragte sie sich, und das nicht ohne Grund, warum sich ihr früherer Professor in einem magischen Hospital herumtrieb ohne erkennbare Krankheiten oder Verletzungen aufzuweisen.

Einen Moment lang kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass er womöglich Verwandte oder Freunde besucht hatte, bis ihr einfiel, dass Severus Snape weder das eine noch das andere hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob er ihr Leid tun sollte oder ob er eigentlich gar nichts anderes verdient hatte, bis sie einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengegend spürte. Eine Ermahnung, dass es ihr ganz und gar nicht anders ging und sie sich eigentlich nicht das Recht herausnehmen konnte so über jemanden zu denken.

Schnell zog sie ihre limonengrünen Umhang über und ging in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum im Erdgeschoss zu dem man sie bestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich aussuchen dürfen in welchem Stock sie gerne zu erst einen Einblick gewinnen wollte und eigentlich war es für sie keine Frage gewesen, dass sie sich für den ersten Stock entschied, die Station für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen.

Der Leiter dieser Station nahm sich ihrer gleich am ersten Tag an, sein Name war Hippocrates Smethwyck. Er war, wie er erzählte und wie Hermine sich auch noch dunkel erinnerte, einmal der Chefheiler der _Dai-Llewllyn-Station_ gewesen und nun zu einer höheren Position aufgestiegen.

„Sie waren schon mal hier? Mit welchem Anliegen trieb es sie denn damals gerade auf diese Station?", sagte er ein wenig aufgebracht wirkend, allerdings schien das weniger empört, als viel mehr sein Naturell zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Hermine und verdrehte innerlich bereits die Augen, war er immer so.

„Nein, ich besuchte damals jemanden", sagte sie freundlich.

„Ach so, bei Merlin, Kind, haben Sie mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Nicht auszudenken, Sie wären nachher noch ein Werwolf oder dergleichen. Nicht auszudenken, nicht auszudenken!"

„Keine Sorge Mr Smethwyck, ich bin kerngesund."

„So etwas zu hören freut einen alten Kerl wie mich wahrlich", sagte Smethwyck und strich sich über seine weißen Augenbrauen, die perfekt zu seinen weißen Haaren und seinem weißen Bart passten. Sie waren tatsächlich schneeweiß und völlig kurz.

Er war insgesamt eine seltsame Erscheinung, wenn auch relativ hoch gewachsen und mit einem breiten Kreuz ausgestattet, schien er dennoch in seiner ganzen Exzentrik irgendwie zerbrechlich.

„Kinder Merlins, wo soll das noch hinführen?", fragte er wild mit den Händen gestikulierend, als er ein Tablett auf dem Tisch des Aufenthaltsraumes stehen sah.

„Anfängerfehler! Anfängerfehler! Und so etwas passiert meinen Leuten! Meinen Leuten!"

Von einer Minute auf die andere vor Wurt kochend – Hermine befürchtete bereits, dass er beginnen würde zu dampfen – eilte er aus dem Aufenthaltsraum und befehligte einige Assistenzheiler zu sich. Ein junges Mädchen darunter, Hermine war sich sicher, dass es die war, die Severus Snape vor Angst aus dem Weg gesprungen war, schaute Smethwyck sehr ängstlich an.

Hermine stellte sich hinter den Tisch und begutachtete das Tablett auf dem fünf kristallene Fläschchen standen mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten. Ihrer Meinung nach Zaubertränke, Heiltränke, um es allgemein zu formulieren.

„Welcher desaströser Anfänger hat _dieses_ Tablett _dort_ stehen lassen?", mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das Tablett zeigend und vollkommen aufrecht stehend blickte er strafend in die Runde.

Die junge, ängstlich wirkende Hexe hob zaghaft die Hand.

„Und wie, bitteschön, werden Sie mir das nun so erklären, dass ich Sie nicht hochkant feuern muss, Miss Blueberry?"

„Na ja, sehen Sie, es gab doch diesen Tumult wegen des Werwolfs und ich musste ..."

„Sie mussten gar nichts, Miss Blueberry, und wissen Sie auch warum? Richtig, weil bereits fünf andere unserer Station herbeigeeilt sind, alle, wie Sie in dem festen Glauben, dass die Situation nur mir möglichst vielen Menschen gelöst werden könnte.

Aber wissen Sie, was die Wahrheit ist? Die Wahrheit ist, dass McNeill und Donald, die ohnehin zugegen waren, wohlwissend, dass sie ihre Aufgaben bereits zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt haben, diese Sache auch sehr gut alleine in den Griff bekommen hätten und es bei weitem nicht so ein Chaos gegeben hätte. Ist es nicht so, meine Herren?"

Einer der beiden dunkelhaarigen Heiler, die links von der jungen Miss Blueberry standen, nickte sanft während der andere die Achseln zuckte.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Blueberry. Und wo lag nun genau das Problem?"

„Es war ein Werwolf und ich ... ich dachte, er könnte vielleicht ... und da dachte ich ..."

„Sie sollten sich das Denken wirklich erst mal sparen, Miss Blueberry. Oder noch besser, Sie überlassen es ganz den anderen, sicher ist sicher. Und nun bringen Sie das in Ordnung, aber ein bisschen plötzlich, sonst haben wir ein ernstes Problem, wir beiden."

Miss Blueberry wuselte schnell aus der Reihe, als sich plötzlich wieder die Tür öffnete. Ein junger, relativ gutaussehender Heiler trat ein, sein dunkles, langes Haar war in einem kleinen Zopf zusammengeschlungen, seine Augenbrauen sahen sehr akkurat aus, sein gesamtes Gesicht schien ein symmetrisches Wunderwerk zu sein, war es doch normalerweise so, dass jeder kleine, meist sehr offensichtliche Makel hatte.

„Augustus! Mein Junge, komm rein und setz dich! Darf ich dir Tee anbieten?"

„Danke, Hippocrates, aber ich bin eigentlich nur hier, weil du mich um etwas bitten wolltest."

Augustus dunkle Augen glitten durch den Raum, bis sie Hermine anvisierten. Er starrte sie unverhohlen an, was sie ein bisschen nervös werden ließ.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Sie müssen Hermine Granger sein", sagte er und seine Stimme klang dabei siegesgewiss. „Verzeihen Sie meine unerhörten Manieren. Mein Name ist Augustus Pye, ich bin der Chefheiler der _Dai-Llewllyn-Station._"

Er trat auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine Hand. Als sie die Hand des Chefheilers nahm, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand beinahe nur halb so groß wirkte wie die seine und er einen sehr festen Griff hatte.

„Sie beide", begann Smethwyck und legte jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern von Hermine und Augustus Pye, „da Sie sich offensichtlich sehr gut verstehen, werden in nächster Zeit öfter miteinander zu tun bekommen, denn Augustus, Sie werden sich die nächsten drei Monate um Miss Grangers Ausbildung kümmern. Danach sehen wir weiter. Sind Sie beide einverstanden?"

„Mir soll's recht sein, ich bin für alles offen", sagte Augustus.

„Natürlich bin ich einverstanden, Mr Smethwyck", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich trag das gleich auf dem Schild ein ... ach, Hippocrates, ehe ich es vergesse, haben wir nun endlich die Heiltränke?"

„Ja, die sind eingetroffen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Miss Blueberry hat Sie soeben in den Fluchraum gebracht, damit niemand daran geht. Nicht auszudenken ... das Mädchen hat die Kristallflaschen doch tatsächlich hier stehen lassen! Ich muss dann auch weiter! Arbeit, Arbeit!", rief Smethwyck und eilte mit wedelnden Armen davon.

Pye verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ein regelrechter Skandal. Ich rate Ihnen, lassen Sie nie irgendwo irgendwas stehen und schon gar nicht die Tränke von Mr Snape", sagte der Chefheiler leise und zwinkerte verschmitzt.

„Zaubertränke von Mr Snape?"

„Was glauben Sie denn, was er uns bringt? Als Pizzabote hat er sich wohl noch nicht etabliert, zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Hermine besann sich. Sie wollte nicht zu offensichtlich preisgeben, dass Snape ihr nicht gerade unbekannt war.

„Na ja ... ich, ähm, habe das Drama eben jedenfalls mitbekommen. Schon hart für die arme Miss Blueberry."

„Allerdings ... Mr Smethwyck ... er tut manchmal exzentrischer und vor allem strenger als er ist. Glauben Sie mir, er ist nichts im Vergleich zu mir."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Das war ein Scherz. Gut, kommen wir nun mal dazu, was sie in der nächsten Woche tun werden. Sie werden mir folgen, auf Schritt und Tritt. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht genügend Heiler hätten, die eine Wunde verzaubern könnten, sodass die Blutung stoppt oder die Wunde innerhalb von Sekunden verheilt, allerdings gibt es hin und wieder Notfälle in denen auch ich hinzugezogen werde.

Scheuen Sie sich nicht, mir zu folgen wo immer ich hingehe. In Ordnung?"

„Aber natürlich."

„Passiert nicht allzu oft, dass mir hübsche und offensichtlich auch noch intelligente Frauen hinterherlaufen und das auch noch freiwillig."

Pye grinste unverschämt, was Hermine allerdings nur mit einem Hochziehen ihrer Augenbraue quittierte. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein auch nur ansatzweise solche Andeutungen zu machen?

Sie würde nichts mit ihm anfangen, weil sie nie wieder mit irgendjemandem etwas anfangen würde. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie von diesen seltsamen Gedanken abzukommen, schließlich hatte er gerade mal einen blöden Kommentar von sich gegeben und sie nicht zum Essen eingeladen.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass ich meinen Dienst für heute bereits beendet habe. Seien Sie mir nicht böse und machen Sie auch wieder Schluss."

„Ich bin gerade seit einer halben Stunde hier."

„Na sehen Sie. So ein erfreulicher Arbeitstag, oder nicht?"

„Das sehe ich etwas anders."

Pye schaut sie einen Moment lang prüfend an. „Also gut, dann lade ich Sie zur Entschädigung und falls Sie noch nichts besseres zu tun haben, heute Abend zum Essen ein. Wie wäre es damit?"

„Nein danke, ich habe bereits etwas besseres zu tun."

_Ich werde mich zuhause langweilen und vielleicht noch etwas über Bissheilkunde lesen, bevor ich mich ins Bett lege und dort bis morgens liegen bleibe, um dann endlich meiner Arbeit nachzugehen._

„Nun gut, seien Sie bitte morgen pünktlich um halb 5 Uhr morgens hier im Aufenthaltsraum, dann beginnen wir mit Ihrer Ausbildung. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Bis morgen."

Hermine war sich sicher, Augustus Pye in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkt zu haben. Aber sie konnte nicht mit ihm ausgehen, konnte nicht mit ihm Essen gehen ... sie würde sich wie eine Betrügerin vorkommen, wie jemand, der seine Liebe verrät, wie jemand, der niemals treu sein könnte.

Im Bad schaute sie in den riesigen Spiegel, der direkt über dem niedrigen Waschbecken hing und sich beinahe über die gesamte Wand erstreckte. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab und ihren Umhang zur Seite.

Sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihre Haut war schrecklich fahl und sie schien über einen sehr kurzen Zeitraum um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Dabei, und das wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, war sie einmal für jemanden hübsch gewesen. Für jemanden, den sie geliebt hatte und der sie mindestens genauso zurückgeliebt hatte.

Blasse Haut und müde, etwas ausdruckslos anmutende Augen in einem schmalen, eingefallen wirkenden Gesicht, schauten ihr entgegen. Und in diesem Augenblick fiel ihr nur ein Mensch ein an den ihr Spiegelbild sie erinnerte. Severus Snape.


	5. Sommergewitter

5. Kapitel

**Sommergewitter**

Hermine schrak zusammen, als ein Donnergrollen ihre Wohnung erschütterte. Sie schaute wie in Trance durch ihr geöffnetes Fenster in den Himmel.

Wo eben noch Sommer und Sonne gewesen war, ein blauer Himmel mit einigen strahlend weißen Wolkenfetzen, die nur ganz sacht zu schweben schienen, sah sie nun eine graue, triste Masse, die sich über das gesamte Firmament zog und mit sich seine Brüder brachte, den Wind, den Regen, den Blitz und den Donner.

Die dunklen Wolkenberge wurden vom Horizont aus oder besser gesagt über den Dächern von Godrics Hollow immer dunkler, beinahe schwarz und zogen sich bereits über die gesamte Gegend.

Ein Windstoß erfasste Hermines Haar und zerzauste ihre braunen Locken. Der Wind war warm, beinahe angenehm und er war genauso stark wie er sanft war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hörte wie der Regen langsam zu prasseln begann, zunächst ganz leise und dann immer lauter. Einige warme Tropfen wurden ihr ins Gesicht geweht, es sah beinahe so aus als würde sie weinen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Das wollte sie nicht mehr.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und spürte die kühle Luft, die durch das Fenster kam, welches sie nicht geschlossen hatte, denn nur so hatte sie das Gefühl ganz frei atmen zu können. Und vielleicht würde sie so alles vergessen, an was sie normalerweise immer wieder gezwungen war zu denken.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, der farblose Wirbel in ihrem Kopf drehte sich und nahm keine Form an, er nahm schon lange keine Gestalten mehr an, es kam ihr vor wie ewige Jahre.

„_Ron? Ron! Bleib sofort stehen!" _

„_Nein, ich werde ihm helfen! Ich muss ihm helfen!" _

_Ein eiskalter Wind wehte Hermine Staub ins Gesicht, doch sie kämpfte sich weiter vor, hinter Ron hinterher, durch die kämpfenden Gestalten und über die Trümmer, die vor ihr lagen._

„_Ron, wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst!" _

„_Ich werde ihm helfen!"_

„_Du kannst ihm nicht helfen! Niemand kann das, so glaube mir doch!"_

„_Doch! Er wird nicht sterben! Nie!"_

„_DU bist der, der sterben wird, wenn du jetzt noch weitergehst! Denk an das Versprechen, das wir Harry gegeben haben! Denk daran!"_

_Hermine hustete, sie atmete den Staub ein und bekam ihn in die Augen. Ihr vorgehaltener Arm schützte sie nicht mehr._

„_Ron, hör mir zu, du solltest wirklich nicht dorthin gehen!" _

„_Ich mache, was ich will, klar?!"_

_Inzwischen die Augen halb zusammengekniffen, wankte sie ihm hinterher. Sie stützte sich immer wieder an umgestürzte Mauerteile, um der Schwäche nicht nachgeben zu müssen, die sich in ihren Körper geschlichen hatte._

_Die Trümmer der ehemals großen Villa und des umliegenden Dorfes lagen ihr nun nur noch zu Füßen._

_Hermine versuchte Ron im Blick zu behalten, doch sie kam nicht hinter ihm her. Es erschien ihr beinahe, als würde er nur noch so vor Kraft sprühen, doch wahrscheinlich lag das eher an ihrer eigenen Erschöpfung. _

_Doch plötzlich, ganz unvermutet, kam er wieder näher und irgendwann nahm sie wahr, dass er stehen geblieben war. Sie hielt inne. _

_Eine Stille legte sich über die Kämpfer und der Ort. Alles war wie erstarrt, selbst der Wind war vorsichtig geworden.. Ein schrecklich helles Licht schoss geradezu in den Himmel. Es kam genau von der Stelle an der Hermine Harry und seinen ewigen Widersacher, Voldemort persönlich, vermutete. _

_Als das Licht erloschen war, waren nur noch Augenblicke der Stille zu vernehmen, ehe sich ein unübersichtliches Kampfgetümmel aufbäumte._

„_Harry ...", flüsterte Hermine und nun konnte auch sie nichts mehr halten Ron, der begonnen hatte zu laufen, zu folgen. „Gib nicht auf. Gib nicht auf."_

_Sie wusste nicht zu wem sie das sagte, ob zu Harry oder zu sich selber. _

„_Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht ... RON! Pass auf"" _

_Ein Schockzauber traf sie und schleuderte sie gegen einen Stein. Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz. _

Hermine fuhr hoch. Sie war doch tatsächlich eingedöst, dabei hatte sie genau das nicht gewollt. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um und bemerkte erst langsam, dass sie flach und schnell atmete, dass ihr Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug und dass sie kaum fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Da waren sie also. Ihre vergessen geglaubten Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die nicht nur vergessen geglaubt, sondern vor allem gehofft hatte.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die dunklen Umrisse ihres Zimmers, über die weißen Wände, über den großen Kleiderschrank bis hin zu dem wackeligen Holztisch und den zwei Stühlen. Das alles hier erinnerte sie kein bisschen mehr an die Vergangenheit, denn diesen einen Raum hatte sie völlig neu eingerichtet, nachdem Harry und Ron gestorben waren.

Draußen war es völlig dunkel, das Gewitter war offensichtlich weitergezogen, denn als sie sich an das Fenster stellte, wehte kein Lüftchen mehr.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits zwei Uhr nachts war. Nicht mehr lange also und sie würde sich ohnehin auf den Weg ins St.-Mungos machen. Bis dahin sollte sie ihre Gedanken noch ein wenig ordnen.

Um Punkt halb fünf stand Hermine, bekleidet mit ihrem limonengrünen Umhang, im Aufenthaltsraum. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis auch Miss Blueberry und kurz darauf endlich Augustus Pye eintraf.

„Guten Morgen Ladies. Miss Blueberry, Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben, oder?"

Sie nickte schüchtern und band ihre blonden Locken zu einem Zopf zusammen. Hermine war Miss Blueberrys relativ kräftige, wenn auch kleine Gestalt und das rundlich, aber dennoch niedlich wirkende Gesicht noch nie direkt aufgefallen. Erst jetzt, wo niemand neben ihr stand, der sie hätte überschatten können, fiel ihr die unscheinbare Präsenz der jungen Assistenzheilerin, die ihre Ausbildung wohl noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen hatte, auf.

„Miss Granger, bitte, folgen Sie mir. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht vergessen, was ich Ihnen gestern gesagt habe", Pye zwinkerte. Er schien tatsächlich in keiner Weise beleidigt zu sein und das konnte Hermine nur recht sein, denn gleich Streit mit ihrem Vorgesetzten, denn das war er ja nun sozusagen, wäre sicher nicht in ihrem Sinne.

„So, Sie sind ab heute meine persönliche Assistenzheilerin. Damit also Heilerin in Ausbildung und in kaum zwei Jahren, je nach dem wie Sie sich anstellen, voll ausgebildete Heilerin. Die ersten drei Monate werden Sie auf jeden Fall mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, danach ist es fraglich, ob Hippocrates sich Ihrer annehmen will oder Sie weiterhin bei mir bleiben.

Hängt dann auch von Ihnen ab", Pye schaute sich um und senkte seine Stimme. „Übrigens, Sie werden es wahrscheinlich ahnen, Miss Blueberry hat es nicht geschafft Hippocrates zu überzeugen."

„Nicht?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimmelage klang tatsächlich überrascht.

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als seien Sie überrascht. Das Mädchen ist ... wie soll man sagen? Nicht so talentiert wie einige andere."

„Sie ist also noch in Ausbildung?"

„Oh ... ja, das ist Sie. Allerdings wird Sie in ein paar Monaten, oder, wenn Sie so weiter macht, in einigen Tagen nicht mehr hier sein. Hippocrates duldet keine Dummheit in seinen Reihen. Sie werden es nicht wissen, aber die _Dai-Llewllyn-Station_ ist eine der besten im ganz Großbritannien. Hippocrates hat die gesamte Station zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist."

„Beeindruckend."

„Durchaus, und glauben Sie mir, das war kein leichtes Unterfangen."

Pye erzählte von den schier katastrophalen Anfängen der _Dai-Llewllyn-Station_, die offensichtlich noch nicht sonderlich lange Bestand hatte und Hermine war mehr als angetan von seinem Talent zu erzählen.

Als sie im ersten Behandlungszimmer ankamen, hielt Hermine ein wenige Abstand, denn der Mann, der auf sie wartete, hatte eine riesige Bisswunder am Arm. Es musste ein ganzes Stück Muskel seines Unterarms fehlen. Sie fragte sich, ob man das in einem gewöhnlichen Krankenhaus wieder so hinbekommen würde, dass der Arm eines Tages wieder voll funktionstüchtig wäre.

Wie im Laufe der etwas dauernden Behandlung klar wurde, handelte es sich bei dem muskulösen, etwas gedrungen wirkenden Mann um einen Drachenforscher und sein „kleiner Unfall" war durch einen Peruanischen Viperzahn hervorgerufen worden. Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel an diese Drachenart, denn Voldemort hatte sie einmal erfolglos einsetzen wollen. Das eigentlich Erschreckende an diesen Tieren war ihrer Meinung nach, dass sie sich von Menschen ernähren würden, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hätten.

Was sie allerdings in diesem Fall sehr wunderte war, dass der Zauberer keinerlei Vergiftungserscheinungen zeigte und auch Augustus Pye schien nicht ganz mit dem Zustand seines Patienten einverstanden.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte McNeill oder Donald holen? Es geht um die Zusammensetzung der Heiltränke, die ich unbedingt benötige", sagte Pye, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

_Die Heiltränke von Snape ..._

„Natürlich, ich werde einen der beiden schon finden."

„Gut, sagen Sie ihnen bitte sofort, worum es geht, dann sparen wir wesentlich Zeit."

Hermine warf dem Patienten einen Blick zu und hatte das Gefühl, dass dessen Lippen vor einigen Minuten noch nicht so blutleer gewesen waren wie jetzt. Sie konnte sich aber auch täuschen.

Eilig lief sie aus dem Behandlungsraum und schaute sich um. Ihr kam niemand entgegen, der gesamte Korridor war wie leer gefegt. Zielstrebig eilte sie zum nächsten Behandlungszimmer in dem allerdings nur Miss Blueberry, die sie nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, aufräumte.

„Entschuldigung. Sagen Sie, wo kann ich McNeill oder Donald finden?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh ... hallo, ich hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Also, McNeill müsste im Behandlungsraum sieben sein."

„Danke."

Schnell flitzte Hermine über den Flur und klopfte dann an die Tür des besagten Zimmers.

„Herein."

„Heiler McNeill?"

„Der bin ich wohl. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Hermine trat in einen sehr steril aussehenden Raum mit blassgrünen Wänden und einer schwebenden Liege in der Mitte des Raumes.

McNeill stand in seinem limonengrünen Umhang zusammen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der offenkundig niemand sonst war, als Severus Snape vor einem Tisch mit einigen Dutzend Kristallfläschchen.

„Mr Snape", sagte sie kurz angebunden, ehe sie sich wieder McNeill zuwandte.

„Heiler Pye braucht in Behandlungszimmer drei Ihre Hilfe. Ein Mann wurde ziemlich schwer von einem Peruanischen Viperzahn gebissen und Pye bittet Sie um die Zusammenstellung von Heiltränken."

„Natürlich ... wissen Sie, wo der Fluchraum ist?"

Hermine nickte.

„Dann übernehmen Sie das hier. Beschriften Sie die Kristallflaschen magisch und bringen Sie das dann in den Fluchraum. Bei der Beschriftung wird Mr Snape sicherlich behilflich sein. Merken Sie sich bitte, dass ich Ihnen eine große Verantwortung übertrage und dass sie das bitte gewissenhaft ausführen."

Snapes Miene blieb unverändert und Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Kein Problem."

Ein letzter kritischer Blick und McNeill war eilig aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„So, Miss Granger, dann schreiten wir mal zur Tat. Sie erinnern sich hoffentlich an den Zaubertränkeunterricht der fünften Klasse?"

„Ja."

„Dann sollte die Beschriftung der Flaschen allein aufgrund der Optik des enthaltenen Trankes kein Problem für Sie darstellen", sagte Snape sanft und gleichzeitig mit einer, für ihn ganz gewöhnlichen Bosheit in der Stimme.

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und Hermine funkelte ihn böse an.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Das hier ist gegen das Gift von Doxys", sagte Hermine, sich wohl an Sirius Unfall erinnernd.

„Völlig korrekt."

„Und das hier ... das ähm ... das kenne ich nicht."

„Suchtbekämpfungstrank bei Stichen von Billywigs. Es gibt doch immer noch Dummköpfe, die glauben sich ihr ohnehin sinnloses Leben durch solcherlei Rauschmittel noch weiter verschlimmern zu müssen."

„Es ist ja immer noch Ansichtssache, was man als sinnlos empfindet und was nicht?"

„Ich weiß, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen Miss Granger, ganz genau, dass es sinnlos ist."

„Klingt nach Selbstversuchen."

„Da ist noch ein Kristallfläschchen unbeschriftet, Miss Granger", sagte Snape kalt und sein Blick ruhte völlig.

Hermine schaute auf das letzte Fläschchen und ihr fiel siedend heiß ein, um welchen Trank es sich hier handelte. Einer den Snape schon weitaus mehr als einmal gebraut hatte.

„Das ist ein Wolfsbanntrank."

„Ganz recht. Oh, dazu fällt mir gerade eine ganz interessante Geschichte ein, Miss Granger. Wissen Sie, ich kannte früher mal drei sehr naive und dumme Schüler ..."

„Danke, die Geschichte kenne ich."

„Wie unglaublich schade."

Snape grinste süffisant, ehe er mit rauschendem Umhang aus dem Raum verschwand.

Immer noch ein wenig angesäuert begab sich Hermine, in der ihr von Pye zugestandenen Pause, in den Aufenthaltsraum. Der Mann mit dem Viperzahnbiss war gerade noch so gerettet worden, er hatte wohl so etwas gehabt wie eine magische Vergiftung und war dabei völlig zusammengebrochen, kurz bevor McNeill mit dem Trank angelaufen kam.

Hermine hatte das Ganze nur von weitem und aus Erzählungen von Pye mitbekommen, sie selber hatte sich währenddessen schließlich mit Snape herumschlagen müssen.

Sie hatte sich gerade auf einen alten Holzstuhl gesetzt, der zu ihrer Überraschung gemütlicher war als mancher Sessel und die cremefarbenen Wände begutachtet, als die Tür auf ging und McNeill eintrat. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche seiner Heilergewandung und lächelte zu Hermine herüber.

„Pause?"

„Nein, ich sitze hier nur zum Spaß herum."

„Sie und Snape verstehen sich wohl nicht so gut, oder?", fragte er und strich sich über seinen bis auf einige Millimeter Resthaar kahl rasierten Kopf.

„Nein, das ist eine alte Geschichte. Nicht der Rede wert."

„So so ... Tee?"

Hermine nickte. McNeill beschwor eine Kanne Tee herauf und zwei dazu mehr oder weniger passende Tassen, die klirrend auf dem Tisch zum Stehen kamen.

„Na ja, ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht beschweren über unseren guten Snape ... ist ein hochqualifizierter Meister aller Zaubertränke."

Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie sie Snape kennen gelernt hatte und an seine legendär gewordene Ansprache, die ihr immer noch im Kopf klang.

„_Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören ... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Rum in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe." _

„Wissen Sie, wir haben wirklich Glück. Mr Snape entgeht zwar mit dieser – wie soll man es nennen? – gemeinnützigen Arbeit an der magischen Gemeinschaft seiner Gefängnisstrafe in Askaban, aber uns kann das nur recht sein. Seitdem er hier ist, haben wir kaum noch Nebenwirkungen der Tränke zu verzeichnen. Vor allem den Wolfsbanntrank können wir endlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen verabreichen. Früher wäre das undenkbar gewesen", sagte McNeill und blickte trübe in seine Teetasse.

„Er entgeht seiner Gefängnisstrafe? Das finde ich nicht gerecht."

„Was der gemeine Zauberer findet und was nicht, Miss Granger, ist in dieser Welt eh nichts mehr wert. Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf."


End file.
